A FESTA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Cinco cavaleiros acordam de ressaca e sem lembrarem o que fizeram na noite anterior. Então, procuram saber por que acordaram juntos e fantasiados. Fic em desafio ao Fórum Mundo dos Fics. POV Saga, Kamus, Mu, Shaka e Aioros.
1. Introdução

**A FESTA**

**Este fic é em resposta a um desafio do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O sol forte em seu rosto e a sensação horrível em seu estômago, seguida de uma incômoda dor de cabeça, revirava os sentidos deste homem, que acordou após uma noitada.

Então, isso era ressaca, refletia Mu, tentando abrir os olhos e descobrir aonde estava. Os gemidos de seus amigos, que experimentavam as mesmas sensações o fizeram abrir os olhos, que teimava em permanecer fechado para proteger os olhos da luz. Estava sentado no meio dos jardins das Saras Gêmeas, onde provavelmente dormiu ao relento.

Estavam ao seu lado Aioros, Shaka, Saga e Kamus...este último com uma expressão de quem iria botar para fora o que havia comido durante a semana a qualquer momento.

"O que houve, em nome de Buda?"-gemia Shaka.

"Alguém se lembra do que houve ontem?"-perguntou Kamus.-"Mon Dieu...que dor de cabeça."

"Por que estamos fantasiados!"-Aioros olhou para si mesmo e percebeu-se usando uma fantasia feminina.-"Que diabos..."

"Você está vestido de Beth?"-Saga perguntou apontado para Aioros, e depois olhou para si e para os demais.-"Estamos fantasiados!"

"Como isso aconteceu?"-perguntou Shaka.

"Alguém se lembra de alguma coisa na noite anterior..."-Kamus com a mão na testa, lutando com a dor de cabeça.

"Não. Só consigo me concentrar em meu estômago embrulhado."-respondeu o ariano.

"Sabia que não deveria ter abandonado meu templo e saído com vocês."-gemia Shaka.-"Tem uma banda de Heavy Metal na minha cabeça."

"Vamos nos lembrar..."-disse Aioros.-"Saímos do santuário, fomos até um bar da cidade."

"Vimos Milo, Kanon e outros cavaleiros lá também."-completa Saga.

"Fomos beber."-acrescentou Mu.-"E nos falaram de uma festa."

"Chegamos lá e...e depois?"-Kamus ainda tentando se localizar, se levanta correndo para vomitar.

"Meu Jardim..."-lamenta Shaka.

Envergonhado pelo que fez, Kamus voltou a sentar perto dos amigos.

"Vamos nos concentrar. Temos que descobrir o que houve. Se não fizemos alguma besteira."-falou Saga nervoso.-"Todos pensando no que houve, certo?"


	2. Capítulo 1

**A Festa.**

**Capítulo 1: Shaka POV**

Eu não queria ir nesta noitada. Prefiria passar meu tempo com coisas mais úteis como meditar e aumentar meu cosmos, mas a pressão dos amigos foi maior.

Me vi arrastado por Saga, Mu, Aioros e Kanon para um bar no centro da cidade, muito calmo e bem freqüentado, me disseram. Mas ao chegarmos lá, encontramos a maior bagunça e bebedeira, promovida pelos demais cavaleiros, que infelizmente tiveram a mesma idéia.

Resolvi ficar longe daquilo, afinal como o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, tenho uma reputação a zelar. Fui acompanhado pelos demais, que também quiseram ficar um pouco longe da algazarra promovida por Milo e Máscara da Morte em um canto.

Foi quando uma garçonete apareceu e começou a nos servir, sem que fizéssemos o pedido.

"A primeira rodada é por conta deles."-me informou, apontando com o olhar nossos colegas.

Não fizemos de rogados e começamos a beber. Logo vieram mais doses de uísques. Nota mental: nunca mais beber uísque.

Quando percebi, estava sob o efeito do álcool e muito zonzo. Ria muito como se tudo fosse engraçado e olhava para as mulheres presentes de uma maneira que em meu normal não o faria. Seria desespeitoso. Mas como não reparar naquelas mulheres de roupas tão curtas e decotadas? Acho que os seios da garçonete não eram naturais, aquele tamanho não era normal!

Por Buda...o que estou pensando?

Bem, eu conversei com a garçonete. Isso me lembro nitidamente. Falou de uma festa em outro bar, e que logo largaria seu trabalho e nos levaria lá. Milagre eu me lembrar disso, já que eu somente olhava para o busto avantajado dela. Qual era o nome dela? Loira, olhos verdes...belos seios...

Todos já alterados pelas altas doses de uísques e outras misturas alcoólicas, acompanhamos a moça. Ela parou em um lugar e disse que tínhamos que nos arrumar. Não entendi direito o que ela disse, mas concordei com cada palavra dela.

Ela me vestiu com uma roupa ridícula de pirata, e me levou ao outro bar. Bebi mais...bebi muito, sempre acompanhado dela. Não lembro de ter visto o pessoal, mas acho que Aioros conversou comigo em algum momento. No outro eu vi a garçonete.

E me arrastou para um canto do bar, nos beijamos...acabo sorrindo com a lembrança, espero que os outros não notem isso.

A garçonete me levou para os fundos do bar, lindamente vestida de Sininho. E continuamos a nos beijar e acho que fomos além disso. Tudo foi um borrão. Não me lembro bem e...BUDA!

Espero que não entrem em meu quarto agora. Acho que eu a deixei em minha cama, quando os bêbados voltaram da festa e fizeram algazarra na minha casa. Me obrigando a encontra-los...e Aioros tinha uma maldita garrafa de uísque. Bebi de novo.

Disfarço enquanto todos estão perdidos em suas lembranças. Será que dá tempo de manda-la embora antes que os servos entrem no templo? Ainda preciso me lembrar de seu nome...e perguntar se aqueles seios são reais mesmo. Esta dúvida está me consumindo.

Uísque nunca mais!


	3. Capítulo 2

**A Festa**

**Capítulo 2: Aioros POV**

Vamos sair e bebemorar, Aioros. Você tem o direito de se divertir. E eu escutei o Saga e cai nesta roubada.

Ainda não aprendi que quando Saga está perto eu sempre me ferro? Mas o burrão aqui pensou que uma noite bebendo em um bar, flertando com algumas mulheres ouvindo música ao vivo, não seria nada demais.

O tal bar "tranqüilo" que Saga tanto falava era o cenário de uma verdadeira bagunça, digna de festa de fraternidade de algum filme americano, como American Pie. Meu irmão Aioria e seus amigos farristas estava ali e totalmente bêbados.

Eu nunca fui num lugar destes. Muita música, bebidas e mulheres. Sinceramente me senti um peixe fora do aquário. Não sabia o que fazer! Foi quando Saga fez sinal para o acompanhar até uma mesa, onde Shaka e os outros estavam.

Mal sentei e uma garçonete loira nos serviu. Dizendo que a bebida era por conta dos outros cavaleiros. Minha primeira dose de uísque...desceu queimando minha garganta mas eu gostei.

Depois da terceira dose de uísque, comecei a falar um pouco enrolado. E na quinta dose eu já ria e xingava todos ao meu redor...Zeus! Desde quando eu sou assim?

Fui o primeiro a concordar com o convite da loira para uma festa...Cara, que peitões ela tem! Não...voltar a tentar lembrar de ontem...depois penso na loira! E que loira!

Paramos numa loja, aluguei esta fantasia ridícula de Beth. Por que? Eu nem gosto dos Flintstones! Bebemos até, eu me lembro disso vagamente...da morena que eu estive afim e que o Saga pegou! Fiquei com outra garota na festa, uma japonesa linda! E Eu me lembro bem do que fizemos numa sala do bar...mas foi só eu sair para buscar mais bebidas, Saga já havia pegado a Miyuki para ele! Grrrrrr!

Desgraçado!

Lembrei de tudo o que ele fez comigo! Das brincadeiras sem graças de quando nós treinávamos a todas as garotas que ele me roubou!

Além de ter ajudado na minha primeira morte, me rouba a morena! ajudou a colocar cornos em mim !

E eu sei que eu fiz algo a respeito...o que era mesmo? Quero me lembrar...Oh-Oh!

Eu não fiz isso! Eu fiz? De repente me lembro do que eu fiz pra revidar todo a raiva que eu sentia do Saga. Fomos embora da festa, peguei mais uma garrafa, falei para eles irem na frente que eu ia tirar água do joelho...

Quando sumiram de vista, corri para Gêmeos e eu...oh, Atena...eu profanei o templo de Gêmeos! Eu fiz aquilo no templo, mal acredito nisso! De onde tirei coragem para tal? E se ele descobrir que fui eu?

Eles reparam que estou nervoso. Disfarço. Não tem como eles saberem o autor do

"presentinho".

Não vou dizer que eu entrei em Gêmeos e deixei presentinhos para o Saga na sala dele...isso é nojento, é degradante, é...algo que o cretino vai se lembrar para o resto da vida dele, já que eu usei o tapete persa preferido dele para marcar território.

Bem feito, Saga!


	4. Capítulo 3

**A Festa**

**Capítulo 3: Saga POV**

Não era o que eu havia planejado. Quando Atena nos deu uma noite de folga, pensei em fugir das idéias de uma farra do meu irmão e sair apenas para beber e relaxar. Nada demais.

Kamus e Mu compartilhavam da mesma opinião e convencemos Aioros e Shaka a nos acompanharem. Pensei em um barzinho que era meu preferido...calmo, tranqüilo, sossegado, boa música e serviço de primeira.

Percebi tarde demais que o bar havia mudado de direção...estava diferente e era usado para a festinha do meu irmão e de seus amigos. Eu não podia acreditar nisso! Eu queria me afastar da bagunça, e ela veio a mim. Que falta de sorte!

Maldito Kanon! Com centenas de bares e botecos na cidade, tinha que vir justo no "meu"? Certamente para me afrontar, como sempre faz. Sempre foi assim, desde que éramos meninos!

Respira, Saga..respira...depois você pensa em massacrar o Kanon, agora tente se concentrar e lembrar do que houve na noite anterior. Contrariado com a balbúrdia que estavam causando, juntei-me à mesa com os amigos que me acompanhavam. Começamos a beber. Acho que Kanon quis se desculpar, já que enviou para a nossa mesa a bebida que eu mais aprecio. Uísque, doze anos...meu preferido.

O que ele estava querendo de mim? Sempre me adula quando quer algo.

Começamos a beber, Shaka deu em cima da garçonete...eu sabia que essa pose de santo era só fachada, mas quem pode culpá-lo? Aquela mulher era um espetáculo! Nunca vi seios tão grandes e perfeitos!

O Aioros ficou muito estranho...aliás, todos ficamos alterados com a bebida. A garçonete nos chamou para irmos a uma festa, logo aceitamos. Ela nos deu fantasias, agora me lembro. E eu escolhi a de Conde Drácula.

Sei que bebi ainda mais nesta festa...devo ter ficado com umas cinco garotas também...fazer o que? Se me acham irresistível!

Mas acho que fora isso não fiz nada de anormal ou condenável...Oh...eu me lembrei de algo...de uma cena vergonhosa!

Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus!

Eu me lembrei! A bebida me fez ir atrás do Aioros. Eu chorei para ele pedindo perdão! Cara...O que eu disse!

"Aioros...meu amigo. Meu irmão de fé...meu camarada."-eu falei isso, que vergonha...e chorei!-"Você me perdoa? Me perdoa por ter te feito tanta coisa ruim? Eu não queria isso, você sabe que a culpa não é minha...não é...é dele, daquela coisa ruim do Ares. Sabe que eu te amo, amigo."

Atena...eu não quero me lembrar do que eu fiz na festa...mas não tem jeito! Eu me lembro que chorei, abracei o Aioros...chorei mais ainda! Eu beijei o rosto dele!

Isso é vergonhoso! Aioros está nervoso, evitando me olhar. Ele com certeza se lembra do que eu disse. E como é meu amigo de verdade não comentará nada com ninguém. Sei que posso contar com a discrição e a amizade dele. Que não guarda rancores.

Tenho sorte tem ter um amigo como ele...mas...

Será que os outros sabem o que eu fiz e falei? Aparentemente não. Bom...é melhor disfarçar.


	5. Capítulo 4

**A Festa**

**Capítulo 4: Kamus POV**

Que situação vexatória. Além desta maldita dor de cabeça, este mal estar que está me matando...ainda não sei como eu cheguei a este estado lamentável! Deveria ter ficado em casa, mas permiti que Hyoga me convencesse a acompanhar Saga e os outros nesta noitada.

"Uma noite tranqüila, mestre. O senhor merece."-ele disse. Que vontade de lhe dar uns cascudos agora.

Se não fosse por isso...agora não. Primeiro tenho que analisar friamente o que houve. Fomos a um boteco de quinta categoria, cheio de barulho, fumaça, mulheres e é claro...Milo e os demais me matando de vergonha para variar.

Bem, ignorando isso tudo...e achando que a noite não poderia ficar pior, fui beber. Não quis exagerar, mas a garçonete não parava de trazer doses e mais doses de uísque em nossa mesa e...Por Atena, que peitões eram aquele? E o safado de cara de anjo do Shaka ficou com a garçonete.

Sortudo safado! Acabo rindo, mas fico sério de novo ao atrair os olhares dos outros. Ah...o que estou fazendo aqui? Vou para a minha casa, curtir minha ressaca sozinho e...Ai, que dor de cabeça.

O que é isso em meu bolso? Um número? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...Não! Maldição! Maldição! Eles não podem saber. Não podem!

Fui atrás deles pra uma festa, me vesti de maneira ridícula de He-Man. Bebi muito, dancei feito um louco, aquele não era eu! E ainda por cima, aquele mulherão! Uma ruiva de fechar o comércio se interessou por mim. Lógico que eu não me fiz de tímido e a levei para um canto do bar.

Estávamos no maior amasso, quando reparei que ela tinha algo a mais...ZEUS! Ela não era Maria...era João!

Lógico que quando eu descobri isso, sai correndo de perto do travesti e me juntei aos outros. Assisti o Mu passando vexame, e para o meu desespero, o travesti veio atrás de mim?

Me escondi o resto da noite dele. E assim que vi Saga e os outros irem embora, atrás de Shaka que havia saído mais cedo com a loira, eu fui logo atrás. Por que Saga estava chorando?

Sei que a situação foi tão humilhante que bebi mais ainda chegando à casa de virgem. Aioros chegou depois, com uma expressão de quem aprontou alguma, mas isso não é da minha conta. Meu receio é que eles lembrem do que eu fiz...Mu viu o travesti correndo atrás de mim, mas ele é discreto demais para comentar algo.

Sei que posso confiar nele. Mas e o outros? Vou é ficar quietinho, não posso dar bandeira, senão desconfiam e irão me zoar pelo resto da minha vida.

Será que eles sabem de algo? Creio que não, estávamos bêbados demais para isso. Mas se souberem...estou perdido. Publicamente humilhado!

Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo? Por que? Por que sempre que eu bebo acabo pagando algum vexame? Por essas e outras juro ficar abstêmio. Jamais beberei de novo! Ah, como eu sofro... Como é difícil ser eu.

E o travesti teve a audácia de me dar seu telefone, pode?


	6. Capítulo 5

**A Festa**

**Capítulo 5: Mu POV**

Por que me meto nestas roubadas? Mas eu achei que a idéia do Saga e do Aioros era algo divertido, que saísse do cotidiano do Santuário.

Na próxima fico em casa mesmo.

Pensando na noite anterior, eu percebo que gostaria que ela ficasse no esquecimento mesmo. Por sorte, Atena jamais saberá o que fizemos...Pobre Kamus...aquele traveco...hahahahahaha.

Hum...mas eu fiz algo também que me causasse algum constrangimento? Bem...encher a cara, todos encheram. Mas eu nunca havia bebido antes, e minha reação não foi uma das melhores.

Afinal, eu me soltei. Fiz questão de usar uma fantasia ridícula do Batman, apenas pra dizer a bendita frase: "I am Batman." Para cada um que eu vi na frente. Acho que terei que agüentar as piadinhas do Milo e do Shura depois, eu sei que eu disse isso para eles.

Bem, fora isso o que fizera? Hum...opa! Agora me lembro! Depois que eu vi Kamus fugindo de um travesti, como ele não percebeu que era um? Todos perceberam isso? Bem...eu comecei a dançar, bebi uma tal de tequila...e não foram apenas uma ou duas. Foram várias doses de tequila.

Ao meu redor, algumas garotas começaram a dançar comigo. Estava muito alegres também pela bebida...e acho que me empolguei com a situação.

Nossa! Eu não estou me reconhecendo.

Eu subi numa mesa, isso me lembro. E comecei a fazer strip tease!

Alguns dos meus amigos, também bêbados, assobiavam e batiam palmas pelo meu gesto! Zeus, não terei coragem de encara-los tão cedo!

Lógico que os gritos exaltados das meninas me fez ficar mais ousado. Eu queria impressionar elas e não hesitei em ir tirando minhas roupas e dançando ao som da música da festa. E eu vi que uma garota me filmou com seu celular...Tenho que descobrir quem é e impedir que ela vincule isso!

Alguém me tirou de cima da mesa, e me fez vestir minha fantasia de novo. Quem era? Só lembro vagamente do perfume de rosas desta pessoa. Eu a empurrei e continuei a dançar com as garotas.

O fato é que eu estava tão tonto, que nem ofereci resistência quando Kamus e os outros me arrastaram para fora do bar... Aliás, Kamus era o mais apressado em sair, e eu sei os motivos para isso, hehehehhe...Saga não parava de dizer a Aioros que sentia muito e... o que Shaka faziam com aquela loira? Cadê a maldita que me filmou?

Tudo o que me lembro é chegar aqui...vomitar perto das árvores...espero que Shaka não olhe naquele canto...acabei de beber o uísque que o Aioros trouxe, vomitei de novo e desmaiei.

Preciso dar um jeito de disfarçar e sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Tentar descobrir quem me filmou. Imaginem isso na Internet? Seria uma humilhação tamanha...ou seria melhor eu me esconder em Jamiel pelos próximos cinqüenta anos. Acho que é tempo suficiente para que todos esqueçam o mico que eu passei.

Se bem que conhecendo este Santuário...cinqüenta anos é muito pouco para eles esquecerem isso.

Oh, Atena...onde foi que eu me meti?


	7. Conclusão

Todos pensaram e se lembraram do que haviam feito na noite anterior. Os cinco cavaleiros se encararam, esperando quem iria começar a falar:

"Então?"-Saga foi o primeiro a perguntar.-"Alguém se lembra do que fizeram?"

Os homens se encararam. Depois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não!"

"Nadinha!"

"Nem!"

"Nope!"

"Nem eu."-disse Saga, e todos suspiraram aliviados.

"É normal...muitos que bebem não se lembram mesmo de nada."-falou Kamus.-"E o que importa isso? Não fizemos nada demais. Tenho certeza."

"Sim. Concordo."-acrescentou Aioros.

"Disse sábias palavras, Kamus."-concordou Saga.

"E então?"-Mu queria saber o que fazer agora.

"Lembrei que tenho que...ver uma coisa que deixei em meu quarto."-falou Shaka, lembrando que a "coisa" era uma garçonete loira, de seios fartos, e que teria que se lembrar do nome dela.

"Eu também tenho que ir."-falou Mu, pensando em como iria encontrar a tal garota que o filmou fazendo strip tease, ou se deveria arrumar suas malas e ir pra Jamiel.

Aioros pedia mentalmente que Saga não descobrisse o "presentinho" que ele havia lhe deixado no tapete. Saga, que ele não se lembrasse do mico que fez ao declarar a todos que ele era seu melhor amigo, que chorou pedindo perdão.

Kamus não queria lembrar mais do episódio com o travesti. E esperava que todos esquecessem isso. Ou melhor, que nem sequem pensassem que isso seria possível. Um pesadelo ruivo.

"Eu também."-Kamus saiu apressado. Seguido de Aioros e Saga, que foram respectivamente para as suas casas.

Do alto da escadaria das Doze Casas, Aldebaran, Dohko e Afrodite riam olhando pelo celular.

"Não acredito que pediu para uma amiga sua gravar isso. Mu de Áries fazendo strip."-ria Aldebaran.

"Eu não perderia aquela cena por nada."-Afrodite respondeu.-"Fui até bonzinho, não tirei ele da mesa e o fiz se vestir?"

"O melhor foi o Kamus correndo de um travesti!"-Dohko chorava de rir ao se lembrar.

"Saga chorando e abraçando o Aioros. Também será inesquecível."-ria o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

"Shaka pegando uma loira...quem diria?"-Aldebaran abismado.-"E quanto aos outros?"

"Tão bêbados quanto gambás."-riu Afrodite.-"Não acharam minha idéia maravilhosa? Vamos filmar todos os micos que nossos colegas fizessem numa noitada e rir muito."

"Aiai...concordo com você, Afrodite. Não ria assim há uns sessenta anos."-dizia Dohko.

"E agora?"-perguntou Aldebaran, como um criança diante de um brinquedo novo.

"Vamos ver se os outros bebuns acordaram?"-sugeriu Dohko.

"Agora mesmo."-Afrodite pegou o celular e olhou outras fotos.-"Tirei fotos deles também."

E dando gargalhadas, os três desceram as escadas.


End file.
